Goblins go to Disneyland
by Lady of the Lily
Summary: I think the title says it all. The Goblins go to Disneyland for the day to have some fun.


Goblins go to Disneyland

Prompt: Goblins go to Disneyland for a day to wreck havoc on unsuspecting people.

Warning: This is a one-shot, there will be butchering of classic Disney songs, hyperactive goblins, drunkenly disorder (by the goblins gulping their ale before entering the park, no alcohol allowed) and random minimal plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disneyland, I do not work there. I do not own anything that looks familiar in this which includes but is not limited to; Pac Man, Space Invaders, Cotton candy, Massive amounts of flour, colored flour (does it even exist?) and any other items not listed previously.

Enjoy!

Goblins are everywhere.

No ride is safe from the mischief, their drunkenly disorder and their not-as-harmless-as-you-think pranks are in full swing.

The Goblins have taken over Disneyland.

Why the Goblins are causing chaos in the happiest place on earth you may ask? One afternoon Jareth received the profit results from chicken farming and peach growing and to his surprise the profit margins were higher than they had been in nearly a century, this called for celebration.

Jareth was good friends with people at Disneyland due to the many major profit ideas created by his psycodelic peaches. So with a little shuffling of gold and some favoring being called in the goblins won (through a lottery system with the names of the goblins which helped create these large profits) their way to the above ground for a day.

Actually, the Goblins were rather well behaved as they followed most of the rules, but ears could not be saved when they began to break out into their rendition of 'It's a small world after all' and many of them learned how to play games such as space invaders and Pac man.

Little screams could be heard from either California Adventure Park or the traditional Disneyland of Goblins enjoying themselves on rides such as The Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror and The Haunted Mansion. One goblin even jumped into the water when confronted by man eating Piranhas on the Jungle Cruise. It doesn't really make sense though, the Piranhas were man eating, not goblin eating and wouldn't jumping into the boat only increase your chance of being eaten? Oh well, these are goblins, not people.

Young Goblin-nesses (or those who could pass off as little children) got dressed up at Bibdy Bobbity Boutique as princesses or just got photos, smiles of glee could be seen far and wide and unlikely to fade soon after the experience. They ran around with wands at the ready whacking a few people over the head to see if they could cast magic with the plastic furry devices.

But the one thing that the goblins enjoyed more than the princesses, the cotton candy, the soda, and all the rides was the fireworks.

These small goblins couldn't get their heads around the idea of exploding balls of light in the middle of the sky. It was almost like magic, or something kingy would do for entertainment or if he was angry.

It was the fireworks that Jareth was afraid of the most.

The idea that Goblins may learn about the exploding pyrotechnics and attempt to re-create what they had seen that night is what made him tremble in his boots. The mischief that could become of it, the mess that would ensure, it was enough to make him begin to wonder whether he should reconsider sending the goblins at all. The Goblins he had to admit, may not have been a bright bunch, yet when they saw something that saw as 'pretty' they would go to ridiculous measures to recreate it until they either blew up a part of the castle or reached their goal.

Fireworks + Goblins = Bad Idea+ Massive explosion + Many days in the Bog of Eternal Stench as punishment.

The Goblins returned from their day trip to the Magical World of Disney, bringing back many items of their travel such as cotton candy, soda they called 'bubbly beer' and other items such as lights, toy swords, princess costumes, tiaras and other things of the like and many pictures.

It wasn't a day later when the goblins all were in on a plan to recreate the fireballs known to us as fireworks.

Jareth was walking back from the dining hall after a long and eventful discussion with fellow kings, queens and advisors from various different kingdoms in the underground when it happened.

BAM!

Jareth ran into the throne room to find a good majority of the floor covered with white flour and a few goblins standing around observing or covered in the offending flour.

"Needs to be pretty colors!" One yelled

"Needs to go up higher!" Another yelled.

Jareth looked around in awe as the Goblins began to load up the catapult with what appeared to be colored flour.

THUMP!

Flour of a green color could be seen from far and wide, there was very little in the throne room which had not been covered with it. Jareth didn't look too happy, yet looked relieved to see the goblins not playing with actual fireworks but improvising with flour.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Wes were just trying to make the boomy lights, that's all kingy! Wes wanted to see what the other goblins saw at Disney!"

"If you clean this up, I will let you build one of these to show the other kings and queens at an event I will be having later this month. If you Goblins do a good job, I will let you go to Disneyland to see the fireworks that is what they are called, not boomy lights."

The goblins ran off in glee to begin designing their contraptions to make the flour explode. _So long as they don't make a huge mess, and manage to keep out of my hair I think this may have been a good idea to keep the Goblins busy with. Maybe they might even cut back on their drinking and pranks if I offer them trips to Disneyland. Hmm, I am beginning to wonder what Machiavelli was correct in his theory that it is better to be feared than loved as a ruler… No, why would I give up kicking goblins to test a theory?_

Fin

Well, for now. I may do a sequel, just depends on what other nonsense enters my brain. I am open to ideas.

Please review! Goblins get more flour to create fireworks with!


End file.
